Numerous different types of electronic devices currently exist for communication, entertainment and other purposes. These include cell phones, MP3 players, video players, smartphones, communication devices, such as walkie-talkies, navigation devices, such as GPS devices, and other types of electronic devices, such as various types of computers, including laptop computers, hand-held computers, ultra-mobile computers and tablet computers. These devices often include touch screens, interactive panels including, but not limited to, capacitive coupled interfaces, keyboards, scroll wheels, tilt switches, push button switches, and other interactive controls. Due to the sensitive nature of these electronic devices, it is desirable to provide protection for these devices.